


Scars

by ettam



Series: Bones stained with sin [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Damian Wayne Angst, Damian Wayne Has Issues, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne-centric, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, I wrote Thalia in the fic, aw, good family al ghul, is it Talia or Thalia?, the boy just misses his slightly crazy mother, who knows at this point - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ettam/pseuds/ettam
Summary: Everyone looked at his family different fromhim - Damian just wished they could see through his eyes.
Relationships: Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne - Relationship, Ra’s al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne
Series: Bones stained with sin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990000
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	Scars

His mother was not a good person. Everyone knew that. The woman wore the smell of blood and death like perfume.

Thalia Al Ghul was poisoned with insanity, smirking when her clothes were smeared with blood, and smiling as Damian had slaughtered his first victim.

Her voice brought back memories of dark rooms and shattered bones, demons hiding in the corners. Although, it did not bring back memories of sorrow or bitterness.

That soft, chestnut hair reminded him of when he was just a babe, and had he ran his chubby fingers through it - when his mother had given one of her rare smiles, reserved for family only.

With her delicate hands, she had wiped the blood of his mentor off his cheeks, and proudly kissed his head. 

Many would say Damian did not have an incredibly pleasant childhood. The boy would not agree. The myriads of scars may have been proof that he was damaged, and his tendency to kill could be shown as evidence for his apathy, but he knew better.

The only things he remembered from the day he got scars were his mother patching him up, or his grandfather's relaxing chuckle, telling him it provided him with personality. With the morality of an Al Ghul.

Damian remembers his reward being a blade and a prisoner, and his grin as he sliced at the man, who was writhing in pure agony, while his mother just gazed at him cheerily, so thrilled with her son.

While everyone else may think of cruelty, Damian remembers how his Mother rushed around him when he was ill, ordering servants to help him and quickly tucking him into bed early.

Damian remembers how his Grandfather sat next to him at night, retelling tales of wars, and occasionally, making voices for the people in the stories. 

He remembered Ra’s smiling softly at him in the doorway when he thought his grandson was asleep, or how he was always calm and collected when Damian needed him most.

Thalia and Ra's Al Ghul were poisoned with insanity, but so was Damian. They had the same blood on his hands that he did.

Yes, his mother's voice brought back memories of dusk rooms and shattered bones, but her love for him made them recollections beautiful in a way no one else could see.

And yes, his Grandfather had trained him since he was a child, as a weapon for his use, but he had swore to himself to protect Damian just as much.

So, in the end, it no longer bothered him what people thought of him and his family - they would never understand the way he did. 

Damian, in truth, could care less if he was sick in their eyes, because their beliefs were not the ones he cared about. 

And as his Mother stood before him, as warm and loving as she was the day he first saw her, who was he to say no to going home?

He was not a good person either, and it seemed the good guys had been the last to realise that.

How cliche.

No, Damian was not sick. He was twisted - sick made it sound like he was curable.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is quite ooc but like I wanted good family Al Ghul okay? Thank you for coming to my ted talk and enjoy


End file.
